


A Cold Reptilian Eye

by mific



Category: Supernatural, due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Digital Art, Dragons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-22
Updated: 2011-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art: Fraser, Ray, Sam and Dean in the eye of the beholder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cold Reptilian Eye

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The End is Where We Start From](https://archiveofourown.org/works/226841) by [cognomen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cognomen/pseuds/cognomen). 



> Medium: Digital art - a blended manip, with a heavily modified reptile photo as the base for the picture. Once again, thanks to cog_nomen for writing this interesting crossover for us to illustrate. The picture's title is a quote from the story.

 

  
[ ](http://i1342.photobucket.com/albums/o772/mificnz/due%20South/A%20Cold%20Reptilian%20Eye_zpsj1pzwkm0.jpg?t=1483428910)


End file.
